Cannibal Gilligan
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: Gilligan likes to play tricks on the others, but what happens when he does it to an unsuspecting Mary Ann?


**AN**: Hi all! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit, it is M rated for, well, some explicit situation. ;) Anyways, this story came from a dream I had, but the idea of Gilligan playing games with Mary Ann came from either Lulu's or JWood's tales, I can't remember which, and if I'm wrong I apologize because I've been reading a lot of Gilligan stories on here. Also, my old fanfic will not be up for a little bit because it really needs reworked, but I am having a lot of inspirations for one-shots and mini stories from certain episodes. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R, it is much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to one genius, Sherwood Schwartz.

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibal Gilligan<strong>

It was a lazy day on their little tropical island and Gilligan was bored. He had finished his chores or been relieved of them due to some slight clumsiness on his part and was now trying to figure out how to amuse himself.

"I know!" he exclaimed mischievously to himself.

* * *

><p>An hour later he was stalking his latest victim, Mary Ann. He was dressed in his cannibal outfit that he had worn in the movie they had made and was watching her pick berries. He had played tricks on the others, but not to Mary Ann, yet she seemed to be on guard to his presence except for today. He hoped she wouldn't faint like when he scared the Howells a month ago or get slapped when he had frightened Ginger two weeks prior while she was strolling with the Professor. He wouldn't have tricked her if the Professor was there, but he hadn't seen the academic bend down to tie his shoes. They were flustered and peeved by his presence. Last week he had tried four times to scare the Skipper, but it never seemed to work on him. Now, he watched Mary Ann and grinned mischievously, waiting for his opportunity. She was humming a tune and when she moved closer to the bushes he grabbed her from behind prompting her to yelp. He grinned as he pulled out the blindfold from the pocket of his shorts that he was wearing underneath his grass skirt and placed it over Mary Ann's eyes. He thought it would be more fun if she didn't know who nabbed her.<p>

"Help! Someone, please!"

"Oola boola!"

That quieted her down for a moment.

"Gilligan, is that you?"

He didn't answer as he suppressed giggles and began tying her to a palm tree with vines.

"Gilligan?"

"Oonga boonga!"

"Gilligan!"

She was beginning to panic.

"Oola oola boonga boonga!"

"Oh, please, do not harm me cannibal!"

He wasn't sure if she was playing along or not, but if she was she deserved an award. He watched as she struggled against the vines and felt a tingling sensation that he liked. He reached out and played with one of her pigtails. She was about to open her mouth to plead when he softly whispered in her ear, "Ssshhh."

She was confused and went to open her mouth again, but stopped and smiled. He wondered what made her stop, but he didn't care because he was admiring her beauty especially the way her red gingham dress hugged her in all the right places. Did he really just think that of his second best friend? He knew about the birds and the bees, he just didn't want to admit to everyone that he had been rejected by women or cheated on by his last girlfriend. He had minimal experience in the sex department, he only did the deed twice before his last girlfriend cheated on him with the quarterback of the football team in high school. Maybe he didn't do it right? He was always messing something up. He gazed back at Mary Ann as she half-heartedly struggled to be free and something began to stir in him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea or maybe it was a perfect idea to get over some of his shyness he felt with her. He liked that she couldn't see or touch him when he caressed her cheek and she smiled, sighing.

"Oola boola oola!"

She stiffened up a bit as he invaded her space and she could feel his hot breath on her neck before the sensation of his lips made her gasp. He bit her neck tenderly so as not to leave a bruise.

"Oola boola yum yum!"

She tried to stifle a giggle, but it slipped.

"Dessert be quiet!"

He mustered up his best deep voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cannibal."

"Dessert forgiven."

This time he pressed his lips to hers, but was not expecting her to lean into the kiss. It was growing heated as both battled to deepen it and his hands began to wander. They roamed down to her chest first caressing the nubs that started to poke through and she let out a low moan before he slid his hand down the length of her body to her hips. Even though she was tied to a tree he was able to grab and pinch her firm butt which prompted another yelp. Gilligan giggled.

"Why is Cannibal laughing?"

"Cannibal allowed. Dessert be quiet."

"Why?"

"Concentrating on making dessert sweeter."

His hand roamed under her dress, caressing soft delicate skin and then they simultaneously gasped, he because she wasn't wearing underwear, and she because he was touching her intimately. Was this the same Gilligan she knew or was she daydreaming again?

"Gilligan."

"Who is Gilligan? I am Cannibal."

She began struggling against the vines again a little frightened that this was real and not her imagination which only turned him on to see her struggle. His fingers tenderly rubbed her wet folds which only made her gasp, sigh, and moan igniting her body. One of her legs instinctively wrapped itself around his thin frame as his ministrations escalated as did her heart and her body arched into his expert fingers. He took pleasure in what he was doing to her even though he had meant to scare her in the beginning his urges decided to take over and it seemed hers did to or else she would've told him to stop. He let his other hand caress her cheek before crashing his lips onto hers again and felt her struggle against the vines more.

"Gill..."

Her breathing was becoming labored and his fingers worked faster. He felt her body begin to convulse against his and she opened her mouth, but he smothered it with his when someone called out for him right as she climaxed. They stood still and if anyone did pass by they would be in for a surprise or a fright depending on who should cross their path. He removed his hand and she unwrapped her leg, pouting a bit that they were interrupted. He removed the blindfold and she immediately closed her eyes from the brightness, but when they adjusted she noticed Gilligan in his cannibal outfit licking his fingers.

"Mmm...Dessert three times as sweet as me."

They blushed from this statement when the Skipper interrupted.

"There you are, Gilligan, I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

He glanced at his little buddy and then noticed Mary Ann tied to the tree.

"Gilligan, how many times have I told you to stop playing tricks on the others?!"

"Sorry, Skipper, I was bored and besides it was Mary Ann's turn since I scared everyone else."

The Skipper rolled his eyes before taking his hat off and hit Gilligan over the head with it.

"Are you alright, Mary Ann?"

"I'm fine, Skipper."

"Are you sure? You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'm fine."

He believed her and then turned his attention back to his first mate.

"Untie her and then come help me clean the fish!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

He saluted him.

"Oh nevermind that, Gilligan, just hurry along!"

The Skipper left and Gilligan untied his hostage. She threw her arms around him and began kissing him again.

"Where did you learn to do all that?"

She had questioned him after they pulled apart.

"Um, from my dad giving me the talk a long time ago and from a girlfriend I had once, but she wasn't very nice to me after, well, you know, after we did the deed a couple of times."

"Well, she was a fool. If you can work magic like that with your fingers I'm sure you're..."

She blushed and couldn't finish her sentence, but he got the hint grinning from ear to ear with a certain hue of red spreading to his face.

"I'd better get going or the Skipper'll be mad. I'll see you at dinner, Mary Ann."

He gave her a swift kiss on the lips and ran off leaving a confused, excited Mary Ann behind. Was this his way of telling her that he liked her? Only Gilligan would do it this way, but she didn't mind, she liked it.

* * *

><p>After dinner had been devoured Mary Ann brought out two pies and placed one in front of Gilligan while the others had to share the other pie.<p>

"Mary Ann, why is he deserving of a pie to himself when he nearly scared you half to death in his cannibal outfit?" Skipper asked.

"Not that old game again? Really, Gilligan, you need to find another hobby," Mrs. Howell commented.

Gilligan chuckled while Mary Ann tried not to smile.

"Oh, I have, Mrs. Howell. I like picking berries with Mary Ann."

"And why is that, little buddy?"

"Because I get my own pie for helping."

Mary Ann was gathering up the dinner plates.

"He did help me, Skipper."

"You mean you went along with his silly game?"

"He stayed out of your hair for awhile, didn't he? He wasn't getting into trouble with anyone else, was he?"

"You have a point. I guess he deserves his own pie."

"Thanks, Skipper and thank you, Mary Ann."

He dug into his pie which was a blackberry pie, the berries she had been picking earlier when she set the plates down and with her hand cupped his ear whispering something. The others were intrigued by this notion as he gazed up at her, licked pie off his fingers and told her, "You're three times as sweet as me."

She felt a shiver go down her spine as she picked up the dirty dishes and walked away from the others.

* * *

><p>After that he'd surprise her in his cannibal outfit wanting to pleasure her more, it was fun, and sometimes she'd even drop hints if she was in the mood for some fun.<p>

"I hope that cannibal doesn't show up while I'm doing laundry."

She'd giggle and it would only take him a few moments to show up to pretend to menace her. The others didn't suspect what they were really doing, but they were certain the others suspected something about the two of them. They didn't care, they were having fun.

**THE END**


End file.
